sargerothfandomcom-20200215-history
The Union Accords (E3 16.1.31
On the 31st day of the first month of the 16th year of the 3rd Era, These accords are due fealty by all those who take harbor in the Kingdom of Sargeroth, henceforth: The Union Accords The Treaty to end hostilities between The forces of the Unionists and those of the Regulars. All lands taken through the actions of the conflict will henceforth be returned to their antebellum owners, if said owners are alive. All properties belonging to parties deceased as consequence of war shall pass to the specified next of kin, according to will of deceased. If no next of kin can be found, or if the deceased fails to specify a next of kin, or if the deceased failed to produce a will, all properties of the deceased parties shall henceforth be relegated to state ownership. The reconstruction and repair of damaged lands will the the responsibility of the owning party upon passing of these Accords, and any future parties who may come to obtain ownership at a later date. All military forces will be subject to immediate reintegration. It is the Official position of this document that no blame is to be placed upon any specific party involved in the Conflict. The Second Sargeroth Union The Sargeroth Bicameral Legislature The Legislature of Sargeroth is governed by 2 houses, one lower and one higher. The High council, the Council of Five are personally elected from the Citizen Registry, while the Business council, the lower of the two is comprised of wealthy business owners. The Higher Council of Sargeroth maintains final authority over the lower house of the legislature which is thus subject to further conditions handed down by the higher council. Citizen's Registry All legal residents of those districts recognized as belonging to the Sargeroth Union by these Accords, and by any future amendment to the same, shall submit identification to their District Registrar. The District Registrar. Participation in public elections shall require entry into the Citizen's Registry. Civil Tribune Civil Tribunes will be appointed and under the jurisdiction of the Lord of Affairs. They are appointed to represent the government in civil matters, including communicating with the populace as well as other departments of government. There will be appointed 1 Civil Tribune for each district of Sargeroth. ADDENDUM: Official signing of the registry must be exacted by a Civil Tribune to witness. Each registry must be officiated through a signature of some kind as well as a dab of the citizen's blood on the document. (date:E3 16.1.41) The Military The Lord High Commander would be the highest ranking officer in the Military and the Councilor of Defense is charged with arguing the interests of the military within the Council of Five. Thus, the Council of Five may enact laws concerning the military including declarations of war. The Military District The Union of Sargeroth hereby pledges support for the creation of a new Military District. Funds for this project will be accumulated through seized assets and the establishing of a military budget. Governance of the Military District is relegated to the Lord High Commander and those appointed by the aforementioned party to subordinate positions of responsibility. No law passed by the Bicameral Legislature shall carry jurisdiction in the Military District without publicly witnessed written approval from the Lord High Commander. Power shall be vested within the Lord High Commander to create, enforce, and repeal laws pertaining to the governance of the Military District with autonomy from the Bicameral Legislature. No law passed by the Lord High Commander shall carry jurisdiction outside of the Military District. This however does not preclude the Lord High Commander from maintaining control of the Military in all its actions, whether inside or out of the military district. Citizen Constabulary Within the main districts of Sargeroth, a new order of citizen Constables will be hired to maintain law and order. Their actions will be under the jurisdiction of the Councilor of the Interior and will be hired through the aforementioned's subordinate bureaucracy. Their duties are thus: * Enforcing laws passed by the Sargeroth Union Legislature. * Maintaining peaceful exchange and commerce throughout the City. * Remain equally subject under the law for scrutiny and/or conviction Addendum: Citizen Constables are subordinate to the Military and are subject to Military intervention at the behest of the Legislature.